Work machines, such as wheel loaders, are employed to perform work, such as digging, lifting, and moving large objects, in the agricultural, construction, and forestry related industries. Each work machine is typically powered by engine, such as a diesel engine, which operates a hydraulic system, a steering system, and a transmission for use in moving to and from the work site, moving around the worksite, and in performing the tasks designated for the work machine.
It is becoming increasingly important to improve the fuel efficiency of work machines, and hence thereby reduce the cost of operating a work machine, as well as to reduce engine emissions from the work machine. However, the cost of additional systems to improve fuel efficiency and reduce emissions output may be prohibitive. It is therefore desirable to improve efficiency and reduce emissions using primarily components and subsystems already employed in the work machine.